1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for controlling ectoparasites on agricultural livestock. More particularly, it pertains to use of synthetic resin strips impregnated with a pesticidal composition, and means for attaching the strips directly to or in proximity with the livestock for improved application of the pesticidal composition to the livestock's skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the past to control ectoparasties on livestock such as cattle (e.g., horn flies and ticks) through use of pesticidal compositions incorporated into soid synthetic resin eartags of relatively small square or rectangular configurations, or bands which surround the ear. Typically, such prior devices are secured in place by means of a rivet-type fastener, and, in the case of tags, largely or wholly nest within the concavity of the animal's ear. Exterior bands on the other hand encircle the base of the ear. Exemplary teachings of insecticidal eartags or bands can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,075, 4,265,876, and 3,942,480, as well as in: "Prevention of Screwworm Infestation in Cattle by Controlling Gulf Coast Ticks with Slow Release Insecticide Devices: by E. H. Ahrens, et al., Journal of Economic Entomology, Vol. 70, No. 5, p. 581, October 1977; "Field Tests of Insecticides for Control of the Gulf Coast Tick on Cattle: by W. J. Gladney, et al., Journal of Medical Entomology, Vol. 13, No. 4-5, p. 579, January, 1977; "Field Trials of Insecticides in Controlled-Release Devices for Control of Gulf Coast Tick and Prevention of Screwworm in Cattle" by W. J. Gladney, Journal of Economic Entomology, Vol. 69, No. 6, p. 757, December 1976; "Horn Fly Control With An Insecticide-Impregnated Ear Tag: by E. H. Ahrens, The Southwestern Entomologist, Vol. 2, No. 1, March 1977; and "Horn Fly Control With Dichlorovos-Impregnated Strips" by T. L. Harvey, et al., Journal of Economic Entomology, Vol. 63, No. 5, October 1970. The last-mentioned article also describes the use of an insecticidal collar which encircles the neck of cattle.
While such prior devices have achieved limited success, they are plagued with a number of deficiencies. For example, while these devices appear to adequately control infestation within the animal's ear, they are less effective in controlling parasites in and around other sensitive areas on the animal's face, e.g., eyes and nasal regions. By the same token, they are inadequate in protecting other distal regions on the animal's body such as the legs, tail and underbelly. These problems are particularly acute in those geographical areas where parasite infestation is most severe, e.g., in the southern regions of the United States.
Accordingly, there is a real and unsatisfied need in the art for improved parasite control devices which give enhanced protection over a greater area of an animal's body than has heretofore been possible. In addition, the art would benefit from the provision of a parasite control device giving substantially improved parasite protection, as compared with prior devices of this character.